The present disclosure relates to displaying display textures over multiple displays.
Normally, each display attached to a computing device has a texture buffer associated with the display. An operating system which wants to present content on an attached display, writes content into these buffers to be scanned out to the display. The act of scan out constitutes the buffer being translated from a texture into a physical emission of light that can be observed on the display. In multiple display configurations, it is often the case that each display does not begin to “scan out” its buffer at the same time. This can cause the user to observe artifacts when the content in each buffer is meant to be visible at the same time, such as a precise animation. This can be addressed by “gen locking” the displays such that each display starts its scan out at the same time. Yet, this technique still leaves room for improvement.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in presenting display textures over multiple displays.